There is a need for an instrumentation and control system that has high reliability and may be easily operated in order to stably operate a nuclear power plant. An application of a central control panel of a software operation type, and digitization of control-system and security-system equipment is indispensable to ensure the instrumentation and control system. The instrumentation and control system in the nuclear power plant includes a central control panel used when an operator monitors an operation of the plant, and the central control panel includes a regular-use-system (non-security-system) device which measures a process amount of the plant to monitor an operation of auxiliary equipment such as a pump and a valve, and a security-system device which safely suspends the plant when the plant is in an abnormal state.
Heretofore, a central control room accommodates a regular-use-system device for monitoring an operation and a security-system device for monitoring an operation which are disposed side by side in an approximately linear shape in the same operating console serving as the central control panel.
As an example of the device for monitoring operations of the nuclear plant, a device is disclosed in Patent Literature 1 below.